onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Usopp Scares Sugar.png
Anime vs. Manga I don't have any particular preference for either version of this image, as both have their benefits and faults, but it seems some people disagree on which version should be used due to "quality" (quotation marks because I'm not sure what king of quality they're referring to - image size, image resolution, image detail, etc.) so I figured this may as well get started now so as to cut off an edit war in the making.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Well I'd rather not have another image war, but I figured one may start after the episode covered Sugar's defeat. Both versions have good quality, but the manga shows both Usopp's fault face AND Sugar's reaction before and after she passes out. The anime only shows the seconds before she passes out after it happens, and we can't see the initial faces they make. AsuraDrago 22:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Manga for me, for the reasons Asura said. Unless someone else (likely ST) comes up here and says otherwise, this doesn't need to be an active discussion. 23:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Agree with JSD and Asura. I am thinking that I'll suggest using a combined anime image, but it looks terrible, and that takes a lot of stitching work and patience, especially those images are moving (particularly Usopp's tongue and Sugar's mouth). Leave it that way or I'll just shrug off. 13:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I can make a full-picture of Usopp & Sugar, I'm OCD about making screenshots and can stitch those individual pics no problem. But to put them side-by-side would be out of place for the OP wiki here, we don't put anime pics together to make collage's too often, or not that I've seen on this english wiki. We could try it just for the heck of it. AsuraDrago 21:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I know this is really late, but I just discovered this and want to give my two cents before it's WAY too late. The manga image is much more detailed, but it's also really crowded and busy. The characters have such hilarious face faults that, at a thumbnail, it's hard to distinguish what's going on. We might not be able to see the initial faces, but we can at least see the reactions. That's the point of the image, isn't it? The reactions? 06:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) We'll need to test which one looks better I guess. Issue is the only way to do that is reverting. SeaTerror (talk) 20:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Manga without a doubt. 19:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) The anime version is fine, but its better with the manga version because it shows everything happening at once. AsuraDrago 22:04, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with that. The manga image looks terrible because it's multiple panels at once. SeaTerror (talk) 23:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority. Manga it is. 02:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Two vs two is a clear majority now? SeaTerror (talk) 02:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) 4 to 2. With time as a factor, as well. And the focus is the all the acts that go into scarring her, because of the use on Usopp's Arsenal 04:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't be used on Usopp's arsenal because it isn't an attack. SeaTerror (talk) 05:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Manga looks fine to me. And it's an offensive technique used against an enemy. How is that not an attack? 13:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, now it's a clear majority. And that issue is a separate issue than for this page, ST. 13:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC)